RAISE THE FLAG (album)
| image = | artist = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS from EXILE TRIBE | title = RAISE THE FLAG | original = | type = Studio Album | released = March 18, 2020 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download, streaming | recorded = 2018-2019 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = | label = rhythm zone | producer = | chronotype = Album | singles = "Yes we are" "SCARLET" "Rat-tat-tat" "Fuyuzora / White Wings" | previous = FUTURE (2018) | current = RAISE THE FLAG (2020) | next = }} RAISE THE FLAG is the upcoming eighth studio album of Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. It will be released on March 18, 2020 in nine editions. The album includes all singles released from the RAISE THE FLAG trilogy, with the DVD/Blu-ray editions also including a footage of the Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG". Editions ;Limited * CD+3DVD (RZCD-77132/B~D, ¥13,178) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-77133/B~D, ¥13,178) ** It includes an 100-page photobook featuring photos from the Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG". After first press editions gets sold out, regular editions will replace for sale. ;Regular * CD+3DVD (RZCD-77134/B~D, ¥9,878) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-77135/B~D, ¥9,878) * CD Only (RZCD-77136, ¥2,750) ;Fanclub * CD+4DVD (RZC1-77137/B~E, ¥14,278) * CD+4Blu-ray (RZC1-77138/B~E, ¥14,278) ** It will include all contents from limited editions and a fanclub exclusive content which is yet to be announced. * CD+4DVD+Original Goods (RZZ1-77139/B~E, ¥16,478) * CD+4Blu-ray+Original Goods (RZZ1-77140/B~E, ¥16,478) ** It will include all contents from limited editions, a fanclub exclusive content which is yet to be announced and a "Rat-tat-tat" themed original sunglasses. All 4 editions above are only for sale on EXILE TRIBE FAMILY OFFICIAL CD・DVD SHOP. Singles Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - Yes we are DVD cover.jpg|"Yes we are"|link=Yes we are Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - SCARLET DVD cover.jpg|"SCARLET"|link=SCARLET Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - Rat-tat-tat cover.jpg|"Rat-tat-tat"|link=Rat-tat-tat Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - Fuyuzora DVD cover.jpg|"Fuyuzora / White Wings"|link=Fuyuzora / White Wings Tracklist CD # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # FIRE # Fuyuzora (冬空; Winter Sky) # White Wings # Tokyo (東京) # Rat-tat-tat # GOLDEN # SCARLET feat. Afrojack # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ (花歌 ～Flowers for you～; Flower Song ~Flowers for you~) DVD/Blu-ray Order of the music videos are undecided yet. ; Disc 1 # RAISE THE FLAG (Music Video) # Yes we are (Music Video) # Fuyuzora (Music Video) # White Wings (Music Video) # Rat-tat-tat (Music Video) # GOLDEN (Music Video) # SCARLET feat. Afrojack (Music Video) ; Disc 2 * Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" # RAISE THE FLAG # Yes we are # Summer Madness # J.S.B. DREAM # FIRE # Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! # RILY - RYUJI IMAICHI # Kimi to Nara # Fuyuzora # White Wings # Tokyo # BLUE SAPPHIRE - HIROOMI TOSAKA # PINK DIAMOND - CrazyBoy ; Disc 3 * Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS LIVE TOUR 2019 "RAISE THE FLAG" Part 2 # HAPPY # Feel So Alive # O.R.I.O.N. # R.Y.U.S.E.I. # Rat-tat-tat # GOLDEN # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # RAINBOW '-ENCORE-' # SCARLET # J.S.B. LOVE # Hanauta ~Flowers for you~ * RAISE THE FLAG LIVE TOUR 2019 Document Movie Featured Members * NAOTO * Kobayashi Naoki * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: x* Billboard Japan * Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: x* * Other Charts References External Links * Oricon Profile: [ Limited CD+3DVD] | [ Limited CD+3Blu-ray] | [ Regular CD+3DVD] | [ Regular CD+3Blu-ray] | [ CD Only] Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:2020 Releases Category:2020 Albums Category:2020 DVDs Category:2020 Blu-rays